Distancias
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Más allá de que fuera molesta, más allá de que le crecieran canas jugando con ella, más allá de que fuera una mujer... ella lograba no hacerlo sentir tan incómodo como las otras chicas.


**Halli- Hallo~ **

**Hace poco quedé maravillada con el Fire emblem Awakening, así que les traigo un fic de una pareja que me ha gustado bastante C: **

**Es mi primera vez caracterizando a ambos personajes. **

**Espero les guste~ **

* * *

Él era un hombre de acero, rudo y dedicado a su deber. Robin siempre lo escogía para estar en las primeras líneas de defensa al ser bastante rápido y sin ninguna debilidad contra el enemigo, Chrom siempre era el primero en darle las labores que consideraba importantes. Y si era un muchacho tan capaz... ¿Por qué lo habían mandando a cuidar de una pequeña niña?.

Esa pregunta se formulaba desde que se sentó en esa gran piedra con Lissa revoloteando a su alrededor, osea, hace unas dos horas. Lissa le daba las labores más tontas alegando que: "Chrom te dijo que me cuidaras mientras va a la siguiente misión con los demás". Maldecía el instante en que Robin decidió sustituirlo por Cordelia en el "terreno montañoso" que supuestamente iban a recorrer.

—¡Lon'qu! —Le llamaba una voz cantarina.—¿En qué estás pensando?~.

Y esa misma vocecita era quién le sacaba de sus pensamientos ahora.

—Nada. —Fue su respuesta, más fría que el trasero de un pingüino.

—Awww... No tienes que ser tan malo conmigo. —Le dijo la muchacha, levemente desanimada.— Llevamos dos horas juntos y te aseguro que los demás no regresarán hasta la tarde, ¡Tenemos tooodo este tiempo para ser amigos!

A veces el castaño no podía entender cómo es que la menor lograba cambiar de ánimo tan rápido, como si cada palabra que él le dijese fuese una flecha de desánimo que no surtía efecto en la chica.

—...No, no lo tenemos. Solo te estoy resguardando por ordenes de Chrom. —Aclaró, conciso.

Él, que tenía una maestría con la espada y había sido campeón en Regna Ferox, ahora se encontraba haciendo de niñero.

—Ya me lo has dicho _cientos_ de veces. —También aclaró Lissa, queriendo estar a la altura de su nuevo "super amigo". —Pero aún así podrías fingir que te diviertes, ¿Verdad?.

—...

—¿O tal vez...? —La menor hizo una pausa corta y luego le miró directamente a los ojos, con lágrimas de cocodrilo.—¿O tal vez yo no te agrado, Lon'qu?.

Rápidamente el mayor se dió cuenta y el nerviosismo se hizo inminente.

—...Y-yo no he dicho eso.

—¿Entonces sí te agrado? —Preguntó contenta, sacando conclusiones adelantadas a la vez que sus lágrimas se esfumaban.

—No he dicho eso tampoco...

—¡¿Entonces qué?! —Exclamó con la más pura cara de berrinche infantil. ¡Ese hombre le confundía!

—Solo... no te conozco lo suficiente.

Esa respuesta tan vaga casi hizo enojar a Lissa lo suficiente como para armar un escándalo en venganza, pero tan solo recordar la figura calmada de su hermana Emmeryn le hizo desistir de la idea.

La chica solo se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó un mohín a su protector.—Sería mucho más fácil conocernos si no tuviésemos que mantenernos a cinco metros de distancia.

—Para mi es mucho mejor así.

La rubia le quedó mirando de reojo unos minutos y finalmente soltó un suspiro de rendición. ¿Qué podía hacer para pasar el tiempo junto al castaño?, no era que lo conociese muy bien pero tampoco era un completo extraño.

Cuando una idea hubo cruzado por su mente al instante la acompañó una sonrisita traviesa y aquello no pasó desapercibido para Lon'qu, quien se levantó de su asiento al instante con actitud precavida.

—¿Y si estamos a cuatro metros?. —Preguntó sin necesariamente querer una respuesta, pues ya había dado un paso para acortar la distancia.

—...Aléjate.

—¿Y si estamos a tres metros?.

—¡No te acerques más!. —Le ordenó el muchacho, alejándose el doble de la distancia que la niña se acercaba.

—¡Vamos, no seas un cobarde!. —Regañó divertida la de ojos azules, persiguiendo al hombre por todo el campamento.

Las risas animosas de Lissa se escuchaban a las espaldas de un pobre Lon'qu que corría despavorido para alejarse de la fémina. Más allá de que tuviera este problema de timidez ante las mujeres, escuchar las risas de la menor era algo que le producía felicidad a él mismo si ignoraba el hecho de que se encontraba en su tienda apuntando a Lissa con su vaina para evitar que se acercase más.

Oh, sí. Es el mejor protector del mundo.

—Bien, bien. Me detendré; ya no es divertido. —Se rindió la clériga con una sonrisita en su rostro.—¡Pero debes admitir que hicimos buen ejercicio!.

—Hmp... —Rezongó su cuidador.

Así, luego de aquel juego extenuante, decidieron darle un respiro a los nervios de Lon'qu y realizar una actividad más tranquila: Sentarse debajo del gran árbol a las afueras del campamento, para esperar la llegada de los demás.

Lissa tenía una personalidad burbujeante y Lon'qu era un lobo estepario incluso entre sus pares masculinos, por ello ya se sabe para quién de los dos era más incómodo estar tan lejos, separados por el tronco del gigante de madera.

—Si esperamos lo suficiente podremos ver el atardecer, ¿No estás emocionado?. —Preguntó la muchacha con euforia.

—Hmm... —Fue la respuesta afirmativa del hombre quien conservaba la calma en su totalidad. Había aprovechado el momento para darle mantenimiento a su espada y aquello le producía calma más allá de su acompañante.

—¿Sabes?, Emmeryn dice que compartir atardeceres es algo muy especial. —_"Decía"_ fue su error al hablar que omitió para no sentir nostalgia frente al castaño—Eso debe sellarnos como "Super-duper amigos", ¿Verdad?.

—Si eso quieres.

—¡Genial!.

Era un ambiente realmente apacible el que se aspiraba en aquel atardecer que por fin llegó. El gran árbol les daba la sombra suficiente como para apreciar el paisaje y la sonrisa que Lissa le dedicaba a un calmado Lon'qu era incluso más brillante que el mismo momento y lograba hacerle sonrojar tanto de vergüenza como de gozo porque aquellas perlas blancas estuviesen siéndole mostradas.

Más allá de que fuera molesta, más allá de que le crecieran canas jugando con ella, más allá de que fuera una mujer... ella lograba no hacerlo sentir tan incómodo como las otras chicas.

—¡Mira, mira! Chrom y los otros ya están aquí. —Le avisó la menor al de ojos castaños.—Le contaré a mi hermano lo mucho que nos divertimos.

—...Ya veo. Será mejor que vamos a encontrarnos con los demás.—Anunció el espadachín, levantándose lentamente de su lugar.

—¡Vamos juntos!.

La pequeña mujer, olvidando toda advertencia y protocolo, tomó la mano del mayor y comenzó a correr hacia donde todos sus demás amigos, revoloteando emocionada cual mariposa en primavera.

—¡L-Lissa...!

Lon'qu no pudo decir nada más, solo fue arrastrado por la fuerza de la de orbes azules. Aquel apretón de manos era algo que le subió los colores al rostro, tan intensamente como si se hubiese tratado de un beso sorpresa y tanta sorpresa le produjo que, simplemente, no le produjo incomodidad alguna.

Una leve sonrisa se pudo vislumbrar en el rostro del hombre, cuyo corazón pasó de la noche a un claro amanecer.

* * *

**¡Ta-chán! **

**Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primera vez caracterizando a estos personajes C: **

**Dejen Review y me cuentan qué les pareció o qué debo de arreglar, porque pienso seguir escribiendo(?) **

**Muchas moras gracias C: -inserte corazón(?)- **


End file.
